Monster
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: However, somewhere amongst your self-assigned mission, you fell in love. With Tsuna. -Reader Insert!- WARNING: violence, language, and sensitive material.
1. Chapter 0

**Monster**

**-prologue-**

You glared at Tsuna who was giving you a pleading look. Tears flooded and streamed down your cheeks.

"I can't believe you!" You shouted, and stormed away. Tsuna chased after you, calling your name. "Do you not like me enough to tell me that you're up against some maniac who wants to kill you? I thought you trusted me!"

"T-Tsuneko," he stuttered pleadingly. "Please, listen."

"No! I've done enough listening! Now, it's my turn for you to listen to! I thought you could trust me for everything!" You yelled, hot, frustrated tears blurring your sight. Only Tsuna remained perfect. "You can tell me everything, but for you not to tell me what's going on is scaring me! Because it seems like you don't like me!"

"You're right." Tsuna said," I don't like you."

Your heart stopped, and it dropped to the ground in pieces. Your face seemed to show what you're feeling, and you whirled around to walk away. You were a few feet away from him when you felt him behind you. Your legs stopped working as they were glued in one place.

"I love you." His voice was a whisper, and the wind carried it to you. You slowly turned, and your heart began to race when you saw his smile.

"Aw, T-Tsuna-kun…!" You sobbed, and he wrapped his arms around you. "I love you too!"

Tsuna grinned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Monster**

**-chapter 1-**

You were never one to think twice about your choices. _Even _if your life depended on it. And people should know this. It was obviously crystal clear when you didn't hesitate to jump in front of the truck pushing some cow-print wearing kid out of the way.

When you woke up, you were in somewhere new and unfamiliar. You heard something shift to the side, and you turned your head to see a man with a fedora and a green lizard resting on the hat's brim. His never-ending ebony orbs stared back at you as yours stared at him.

"Ciaossu," he spoke, his deep voice slicing the air, and a smirk slithered onto his face as you screamed and tumbled out of the bed in a flurry of blankets and pillows.

He chuckled.

"W-where am I?" You spluttered your hair unruly and tangled. "A-and who are you?"

"Nice questions you have, but first, I think I'd rather you explain who are you first," he replied, and you glared at him.

"I thought all men with fedoras and suits are supposed to be gentlemen," you mumbled under your breath, and somehow he had caught it.

His smirk grew as he chuckled again," Ladies first. _Gentlemen _always have good manners."

You frowned," Honda Tsuneko. Now, what's yours, **gentleman**." Another rumble from his chest made you notice he was chuckling from your emphasis on the last word.

"My name is Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. And as to where you are at, you're at Dame-Tsuna's house."


	3. Chapter 2

**Monster**

**-chapter 2: names-**

You watched as the residents of the house piled in, one-after-one. First was a boy with cocoa brown hair that stood and wide sepia eyes. Next was a boy with silver tendrils that hung around his jaw and emerald green eyes. After the silver-haired boy was a tall one with a tower of black hair and hazel ginger-specked eyes. Then was the cow-print boy you remembered saving. A little Chinese girl with a black braid and slated dark brown eyes ran in afterwards. A beautiful lady with long, pink-ish hair and dark emeralds, and you figured she was the silver-haired boy's older sister because of their eyes. Lastly, a single woman walked in. She had short light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She gave off a motherly feeling, and you felt like you were going to cry because how nice it felt.

"Alright," Reborn started to say. "Let's introduce ourselves to our guest before we do anything. Dame-Tsuna-"

"Ah, actually," you interrupted, and he glared at you but you ignored it. "I already know some of you already." His glare was gone as you pointed to "Dame-Tsuna". "You're Sawada Tsunayoshi," you pointed to the tall one," you're Yamamoto Takeshi," you pointed to the silver-haired one," And you're Gokudera Hayato, right?" Then you looked at the cow-print boy. "You're Lambo. You were saying 'I'm the Great Lambo-sama', so I figured that was your name. Am I right?"

Lambo grinned, and nodded. Tsuna smiled shyly, Gokudera glared at you, and Yamamoto laughed while rubbing the back of his head. Then you turned to the woman with short hair.

"You're Sawada-san's mother, right?" You asked," I'm just guessing since I know that pretty lady in the corner can't be Sawada-san's mother. No offense, Sawada-san."

The woman beamed as Tsuna blushed.

"Yes, I'm Sawada Nana. It's nice to meet you." She said, and you smiled back. "That pretty lady is Bianchi, and the girl is I-pin. Oh! I'm sorry, Bianchi-san. I did it without thinking."

Bianchi smiled. "It's fine, Nana-san. I don't trust her after all anyway, so I wasn't going to tell her my name." She said, and you thought '_She's contradicting herself!_' You stared at Reborn as he chuckled.

"Something wrong, Reborn?" Bianchi asked, suddenly appearing at his side, resting a hand on his knee. "What's so funny?"

Reborn smirked at you, and you gazed back blankly. Tsuna smiled apologetically from the corner of your eye.

"Her thoughts are pretty observant, and I can't help but to agree more." Reborn answered, and your eyes widened. Your mouth hung open. "Oh, I didn't tell you, Tsuneko? I can read minds."

Tsuna gasped and glanced at his mom, trying to stop Reborn from revealing anything. You watched him with wide eyes and you sweat-dropped when Bianchi tried to seduce him, but he ignored her.

'_Cold'_ you thought, and you tensed when Reborn's smirk decreased a little. He grabbed the lizard on his fedora, and you watched with fear as it transformed into a gun. You gaped, and you tried to scream but you felt something whiz by your leg which made you freeze instantly.

"I would erase that thought, Tsuneko," Reborn threatened, and you screamed _'CREUL!' _inside your head as you turned different shades of white. "Well, thank you for the compliment."

You paused before glancing at Tsuna's mom who remained oblivious of the things Reborn was doing to you. You felt your life being threatened.

"I-I'm Honda Tsuneko. It's n-nice to meet you all," you squeaked, and you began to bite your fingers.


	4. Chapter 3

**Monster**

**-chapter 3: dinner-**

"Please, stay with us for dinner. It's the least we can do for you saving Lambo-kun," Nana pleaded, and you smiled politely.

"It's fine. My mom must be worried about me since I stayed over here for _three days straight_." You replied, and you turned to put your shoes on.

"B-but-"

"If Tsuneko doesn't want to say for dinner, she doesn't have to, okay, Mama?" Reborn said," I'll walk you home."

You tried to hide your paling face, but you felt him smirk. You thanked Nana for a final time, and Reborn walked you down the streets.

"I've never seen you around before," Reborn stated out of nowhere. "You just moved in Namimori, didn't you?" Your nod confirmed this. "I see. Why did you move here? And how do you already know Dame-Tsuna and the others? Who are you?"

"I could hear what you guys were saying. You guys were pretty loud," you joked, and you looked at Reborn who remained expressionless. You gulped, and shakily sighed.

"Do you want to be part of Dame-Tsuna's family?" He asked suddenly, and you jumped.

"F-family?"

Reborn smirked, and nodded.

"Dame-Tsuna's going to be the tenth generation boss of Vongola. Do you want to join?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Monster**

**-chapter 4: compromise-**

"If I join Sawada-san's family… will it help me find somebody?" you asked slowly.

This caught Reborn's interest.

"Depends on who this "somebody" is." He replied.

"I see." There was a pause after you said that," Will you help me though? Even if I'm not in his family?"

Reborn didn't reply. You looked at him, and his eyes flashed with something.

"No wonder your eyes looked familiar," he whispered. "You are Ruriko's daughter, yes?"

"Yes." You answered," Do you know who my father is?"

"No. Ruriko wouldn't tell us who it was. Why? Do you know who he is?" your reply to him was silence. You heard him sigh.

"I'll leave you think about it." He said, and turned around and began to walk away.

"I'm looking for Kase Daisuke," you said, and Reborn froze. "He's my father. And I'll join Tsunayoshi's family as long as you help search for him. I… want him to know about mom's death."

When Reborn turned around, you were already in your house, door locked and lights on.


	6. Chapter 5

**Monster**

**-chapter 5: thoughts-**

Reborn walked inside the Sawada residence, and ignored the normal loudness as his mind was busy on digesting on what you had just said.

Daisuke and Ruriko were good friends of the Acrobalenos and were from different familigas. He knew Ruriko had an only child, but the father wasn't revealed due to Ruriko's request. Ruriko died a few days after giving birth, so he was surprised when you said his friend's name.

Did she tell you who he was or did someone else tell you? Your purposes for moving into Namimori were coming clear, but there was one part of it missing. He'd have to investigate after a nap. It was tiring watching you sleep after recovering from the injuries.

"Uhm, Reborn," he heard Tsuna's voice murmur, and he turned to the boy," did Honda-san get home safe?"

Reborn smirked," Falling for her already, Dame-Tsuna? What about Sasagawa Kyoko?" He teased.

Tsuna flushed, and stammered out excuses. Reborn merely chuckled, and he allowed himself to become deep in his thoughts once again.

Who exactly were you?


	7. Chapter 6

**Monster**

**-chapter 6: suspicious-**

You stared at the place where the hitman had once stood hours ago. How did that man know your mother and father? How did he know why you were there?

"And why didn't I lie about already knowing their names?" You groaned at your honesty.

"Honesty is rather nice," a voice stated.

"Yeah, but I bet they're all already suspicious of me!" You argued.

"And should we be suspicious of you?"

You opened your mouth to retort before you paused, thinking about it. You lived _alone_; you were in this house _alone_, so why were you… your head turned to the voice without thinking, eyes wide.

Charcoal eyes stared back, and you gaped. Reborn smirked at your expression as Tsuna climbed in through the open window he was standing next to, Gokudera climbing in after him and Yamamoto afterwards.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" You asked in alarm, shooting up to your feet.

Suddenly, Reborn pointed Leon in gun form at you.

"Tell us who you are and what your purpose coming to Namimori is." The hitman demanded, and you gulped, staring fearfully at the gun.

"I already told you! I'm Honda Tsuneko, and I'm here to find my father with the help of Vongola's Tenth under advice of the Sky Acrobaleno!" You answered faithfully, and your eyes met with Reborn's.

"Luce-san?" Tsuna breathed out, and his eyes held questions.

"Yes," you nodded. "I-I came here for help to search for my father. However, I forgot about all that when I rescued Lambo from getting hit by that truck. Please, you've got to trust me!"


End file.
